Y-SBD1022 Cargill Turn
Introduction Y-SBD1022 is a yard job based out of BNSF's B Yard in San Bernardino. Its current primary function is to service the Cargill grain facility just east of Verdemont on the Cajon Subdivision. The job operates on an as-needed basis, determined by Cargill's switching needs. The map for the territory covered by this job can be found at the Run8 Depot. Method of Operation Cargill Facility The above image is the Cargill facility, facing east. From right to left: * Main 2 * Main 1 * Cargill siding * The unloader track, with power on a cut of hoppers in the distance, and another cut of hoppers in front of the power. * A cut of hoppers on the runaround track. Note that there is a small spur track in the left center, used for storing the Cargill locomotive, a lone SD40-2. The left-most track at the bottom of the image is a switching lead. All switches at Cargill are hand-thrown, but before using any switch connected to the main track, you must have the dispatcher's authority. Ensure that after using the mainline switches that they are restored for main track movement. WARNING: This facility is on a very steep grade, with downhill being west (toward the camera in the image above). DO NOT handle cars in this facility without a fully charged brake pipe. It is recommended that the air brakes be set to at least minimum before attempting any downgrade movements. Greater brake pipe reductions will need to be made for heavier cuts. Initial Preparations Once the final Cargill trick is unloaded, the outbound empty train can be assembled. Empties unloaded at Cargill will be tagged BAR COK. Currently, Cargill receives trains of 24 cars, which break down into 3 8-car tricks. In the picture above, the outbound train has been assembled on the unloader track, and you can see the unloading grates under the rails in the foreground. When spotting cars for unloading, make sure the west-out car is positioned over this grate. There are many ways to run this switching operation, but it is typically easiest to first prepare the outbound at Cargill, as shown. In this example, the loaded train from B Yard will be shoved into the Cargill siding. The caboose will be shoved past the east switch of the unloader track and uncoupled there to allow it to be picked up on the rear of the empties. The power cuts away from the loads after securing them on the siding, moves over to the empties, and backs up to collect the caboose. A brake test will be completed and the train will pull down the hill back to B Yard. The above image is a closer view of how to spot cars at the facility. The loads on the right are stored on the Cargill siding until the cars on the unloader have been released, as they have in this picture. The caboose is used to give the conductor a place to stand while protecting the long shove out to Cargill, so don't forget to take the caboose back with you! If you didn't buy the caboose DLC, it will be the Run8 boxcar that is tagged as the Y-SBD1022 Caboose. B Yard The image above faces east and shows, right to left: * Tracks 676 and 675, the automobile facility unloading tracks at GM Yard. * Tracks 674 through 671, which make up the rest of GM Yard, for storage and train builds. * Main 3 * Main 2 * Main 1 * Track 651 in B Yard, shown filled with CRG loads. * Track 652, which has the outbound Cargill Turn. The three engines are shared with another job, the Y-SBD3021 (the Beer Run). They are tied to 24 CRG loads, and the caboose is on the east end for the shove out Main 1 to Cargill. This is the standard build for the outbound train. * Track 653, shown storing empties. B Yard will accumulate empties from the Cargill Turn until there are enough to run an X-SBDBAR, usually about 3 turns, 72 cars. * Track 654, which has traffic for the Beer Run in this image. Operating the Turn When operating the Cargill Turn, you must have authority from the dispatcher to shove out Main 1. This train can also be run between operating sessions with the yardmaster's instruction. If this is the plan, main track switches at SBD will be unlocked for you, and the signals will be set in your favor to move on Main 1. If this has not occurred, make a post in the San Bernardino Yard Forum and request that it be done, or ask someone on the server if they can do it. Again, upon arrival at Cargill, there are many ways to accomplish the work. It is simply loads in, empties out. On your return to B Yard, set the empties into an appropriate track or as directed by the yardmaster. Empties from Cargill are handled differently than Beer Run traffic (BAR COK empties eventually form an outbound X train, as opposed to being picked up by a through freight or transferred.), so be sure to keep the two types of traffic separated in the yard. Update the registry with your work. Don't forget to leave the caboose in a convenient spot for the next crew.